Their Love Story Is Like A Phoenix
by riah alice drake
Summary: A spin-off from my Sanvers FanFic "Sanvers Fix in the Cross ". A little bit more of Soldier Maggie's background. Warning this had descriptions of violence and torcher so please read with caution. I'm planning a rollercoaster of feels for this thing but the main thing is Sanvers will be endgame and it all works out in the end.
1. The Invasion

Ally and I had just settled in for the night with a sweat-dampened blanket and each other covering us as we drifted off to sleep. That's when everything went to hell.

"Come on guys get your asses up." Winn barked pounding on our door "We're under attack." He added as if Al and I weren't moving fast enough to find our clothes when the rumble of bombs exploding around us was any signal.

The base was in an uproar as what looked like Nazi invaders swarmed out of the weird looking spaceship landed smoothly down the block. "Schott get as many civilians as you can out of the line of fire, Maggie have Ny and Avs help you clean out the armory to give them cover fire." Winn and I node in answer to our Commander's orders. "What are you doing to do?" I ask already knowing the answer as Winn raced off to go find the other two Ally had asked for.

"I'm going to give them something to shoot at." She smiled cheekily as she pulled me in for a searching kiss. "Stay out of trouble Mags." She whispered hugging me tightly before pushing me away to follow her orders.

* * *

I could feel both Ava and Nyssa's arms pulling me back down to cover. Ny's hand clamping down over my mouth to stop my scream from giving our position away, but my gaze stayed trained on the stomach-turning scene playing out before my eyes.

I could see them both in the glow of the burning fire behind the advancing woman. Ally had fallen against a young girl she'd been shielding her head now resting against the fallen teenager's stomach after the Nazi soldier's rifle blast cut off the teen's scared screams. The fabric of the shirt Ally had stolen from me in our hast to get out into the fighting continued to burn licking at my love's blackened skin while her glassy eyes stared blankly in our direction as she took her last breath.

Winn was still struggling back to his feet beside the two unmoving bodies. Even without being close enough to hear him I just knew the young man was saying some chose words to the advancing woman barking orders to the swarming soldiers. That was until he collapsed at the blonde's feet.

I forced myself to keep looking at the woman who was now holding my friend's heart in her hand. The one that had mutilated the toned skin of my Ally's back. A back I had just hours before been clawing at to hang on as we chased each other over the edge into the warm waves of lust. That was now just a charred mess with just one burning look from whoever this long-haired cape wearing woman was after my brave commander jumped in front of that little honey-colored hair teenager to take the attack.

Burning the taller blonde's face into my memory while she let Winn's heart fall from her hands with a disgusted look on her face as if she thinks that intimidation tactic would bring the rest of our ragged group running out to avenge them. And I would be too if I could just get out of Nyssa and Ava's hold and we didn't have civilians to protect.

A task we held up for the next two days until we were overwhelmed by the sheer might of the crippling invaders.


	2. Changing

Time becomes irrelevant. I no longer cared how long I have been held here in this little dark hole if a cell being used as these monster's tester monkey. Knowing the day count would only tell me how long I have been forced to go on living when I should have died that night fighting beside my Commander. My lover. My Ally.

My head whipped around when I hear the heavy thud of footfalls coming down the line toward my door. Immediately I shove the only reminder other than my memories that my Danvers had really lived back into the little inside pocket I'd stitched into the lining of the dirty stripped shirt I'd been given. My fingers brushed against the engraved letters of her name as I safeguarded her ID tag. I'd had enough trouble keeping the reminder with me as it was so no way was I letting these demons take her from me again.

"Against the wall." The guard snarled twisting my arm painfully behind my back nearly pulling it out of the socket as he shoved me face first into the concrete wall when I didn't move fast enough for his liking making my breathing even harder as I force myself to keep the cry of pain from slipping out. I did have a reputation to uphold after all. "What's the matter, Maxie? Someone not putting out for you, so you take out your anger at his cock block on innocent people?" I wheeze.

Just because I'm not counting the days didn't mean that I stopped gathering intel on my surroundings. Max Lord was the overseer of my cell block and he seemed to enjoy the time when I came up in the lab rat slot more than anyone else in our little wing if his gleeful smirk was anything every time I'd let pain slip past my carefully controlled emotions when he hauled me back to my little cell after my session in the chair was over.

"Watch your tough or I cut it out" Lord snarled pulling my arm higher up my back "Besides I'm going to enjoy hearing you finally scream until your lungs burst." He smiled making my blood run cold.

Oh no. That can't be today. Please Ally not let it be today.

"Oh yes, you insulting bitch." Max grinned seeing the fear in my eyes. "Today is that blessed day." He purred. God was he enjoying this way too much as he continued dragging me down the hall to the torcher chamber. "And if you don't die from rejection or just from the pain of having your very being be ripped apart and put back together in what we want it to be one thing is for sure." My tormenter taunted his eyes burning into mine as he leered over me.

The rest of his threat is broken by the heavy door of the horror room opened. "Why the delay?" the doctor thundered at the sight of us. "Prisoner tried to escape again sir." Max covered so my bloody noise and possible bruising along my ribs would be easily explained as I was strapped down too tight to the blood splattered metal table.

"Dismissed." Doctor…. Henshaw? I think that was his name… "I said dismissed Mr. Lord." the doctor repeated when Max hadn't moved from the space beside the door.

"Now." The dark-skinned man hummed rolling a tray of unpleasant looking concoction filled needles beside my head. "Let's get started, shall we?" he questioned picking up the first of the shots tapping the side of it like he was caressing something beautiful as he stalked closer to me.

I take a deep breath letting my eyes close as I feel the needle stabbing into me. The pain was immediate the second the plunger was pushed down but it wasn't until I feel the sting of bent metal scraping against my skin that I realized the thing being stabbed into me had somehow clipped the hidden treasure in the lining of the sleeve.

"One down." The man over me counted as my body involuntarily thrashed against my bonds as the pain worsened.

 _Oh God! Ally please make it stop._ I remember thinking as the pain became too much. _Please, Danvers, please baby make it stop_ I quietly beg the phantom woman trying to comfort me behind my tightly shut eyes before I heard myself screaming out for the first time since I was brought here as the third shot was pushed into my veins.


	3. A Warm Answer To A Bad Day

Testing. Testing. Testing. Always with the testing.

My days dragged on with all the testing I've been made to undergo ever since the day after the second time in my life that I'd begged whoever would take pity on me to kill me. These people really were worse than demons. First, they take my heart and my home now they'd completely finished the job. I was broken.

Broken body broken spirit broken everything. They've taken it all. Sending the parts of me that hadn't died with Ally screaming out of me in that last soul-shattering afternoon of pain.

Now all I have in my life is their endless tests to see just what my new self could provide for their twisted cause.

No consideration that all these nonstop weapons being fired at me was quickly draining on my control. Nope, I was just another tool for them to abuse as they wanted.

It seemed as if my captors were showing me off like I was some prized accomplishment to that dark shadow I could just make out on the other side of the two-way glass. But all I had to do is survive the rest of this afternoon so would finally leave to the comfort of my cell and the inviting solitude it provides. My only escape where all I had was rest and happy memories to keep my thoughts from dwelling too much on the silvery steel hardened shell of a woman I've been forced to become.

"What? Don't tell me you've run out of things for me to toss around already." I complain incredibly hoarse from being more than a lot overworked when -mercifully- the testing seemed to have stopped.

My words were met with the loud protest of the new reinforced doors my new 'playroom' had been fitted with in case I ever gotten any ideas about breaking out.

I mean I could try to start a new life once I have gotten out but what would the point be?

Ally is gone, Ava and Nyssa probably are by now, even when I still hold out the smallest shred of hope that the only two survivors of our Commander's division are still fighting with me somewhere out there, our home has been burned to the ground. I had nothing outside of these walls.

"Oh so Mr. Big Shot Shadow Man wants to see his little pet project fighting something flesh a blood now does he?" I probe when the door opening only brought my old tormenter Max Lord stepping into my little world. "What's the matter Maxie got the short straw or something." But Max wasn't coming in alone.

"Really two on one?" I groan already feeling completely drained as I roll my shoulders readying for a fight. That earned the slightest of head tilts in quiet answer from one and a dark chuckle from Max. "That's the idea." He nodded sending a sideways glance at his companion as he took a step closer to me.

Too bad for me that my abilities chose that time to tape out on me.

Lord soon as me coughing and curled up into myself on the ground but his companion hadn't once moved from beside the door letting this go on without so much as joining in. It wasn't until Maxie reached for his gun riding out the high he was getting by beating me that he'd moved at all.

One second, he was standing with his arms folded over his chest in the doorway the second he was somehow making the weapon in my tormenter's hand melt into a useless mass of metal just by wrapping his strong hand around the barrel and making Maxie boy cry out in agony when the palm of his hand was burned into a nearly useless mess.

My savior's hands still stung with low boiling heat as their fingers closed around my arm pulling me back to my feet. I let out an involuntary groan as the newest additions to my injury count flared up when my legs were swept out from under me now I didn't have the adrenaline coursing through me to suppress the pain as I was carried back to the one place I could get away from it all as we left Max whimpering from pain behind us.

Or hang on…where….?

"Where you taking me?" I grunt pulling my eyes open as the…I'm guessing a woman? Or possibly just a really well-muscled man…I couldn't see their face behind the face covering mask the person insisted on wearing even after saving my no longer steel covered hide shouldered open a door to a hallway that wasn't my cellblock.

I knew that rout by heart and this most certainly wasn't it.

My question went unanswered as I was carried past another door into what I only remember in memories was the sleeping quarters of an actual human being and set down tenderly on an all too comfortable bed.

Humm. God, I haven't been in a real bed since…But I stop those thoughts as best I could already feeling moisture pooling at the corners of my eyes as those particular memories tried to replay in my head. Whoever had brought me here jogged back into the room with their arms full of medical supplies, food, and water giving me something else to think about.

Huh looks like I'm finally going to be treated like a real person for once. Or at least until I'm back in shape for more testing. But I don't take the energy bar the still masked guard offers me while I curl up into myself wondering what the hell this person has planned for me.

"What hurts?"

My eyes fly open at the soft-spoken question. Sure, it's in German but that soft purr of a voice is unmistakable no matter how long I've gone without hearing it outside of my dreams. Looking up I hardly dare to breath when I feel the bed dip as my delusion sat down beside me but still far enough away to avoid touching me. I blink several times but she's still there every time my eyes refocused. Her hair is longer than it had been the night she was taken from me and seems to have more red in this light but her creamy chocolate eyes are just as beautiful as I remember them.

"What hurts soldier?" My commander asked again more insistently at my silence as she forced a shaking bowl of what passes for soup around here into my lap as if expecting me to eat it. And of course, I do but only to appease my groaning stomach not really caring one bit if the rationed meal was poisoned or not.

"Everything," I admit once I've finished my voice cracking as I look into her beautiful face again. I know this is just a horrible trick that the woman in front of me is just an illusion from someone or something probing into my most safeguarded of memories in my weakened state but even that couldn't keep me from answering. "But I'm used to it by now." I try and defend only making my former lover's face grow even more concerned while my fingers close around a bottle of water she had been holding out to me.

"How can I help?" the Ally phantom asked watching me cautiously as I drain the thing in two large gulps as I listen to the honest concern loaded into the question as the woman who asked it slides just a bit closer to me. "No one will come after you here." She promised as my eyes find the door then flicker back to her.

I shrug in answer handing her the empty bottle only to be handed another. I set the thing aside for now still looking at the illusion in bed with me again as I decide what I want. "Just stay..." I suggest opening my arms toward her needing her closer cause as long as I have had a mental break I may as well enjoy it while it lasts.

Ally's wide smile is something I have missed and that my memories just can't capture just right as she closes the distance between us.

"I can do that." She purrs against my hair letting me snuggle against her side with a moan at the much-needed heat from her closeness as I let myself drift off to sleep wrapped in the arms of my dream woman.


	4. A Scary New Friend and A Terrifying Old

I open my eyes just to see that I'm back the surroundings of my cell.

She'd been so real. I could still feel the heat of her body pressed against mine but that had to be a trick from the blanket I was tangled up in holding in my own body heat. The gift confuses me to no end, but no way am I going to complain about it when the weather is getting colder by the day seeping in through every wall of my cell. My fingers curled around the blanket hugging it tighter around my shoulders when I hear the protesting groan of the aged lock on my cell door.

"You're not Max." I say in surprise when the door was opened. Just the swift shake of a head answers me as he ducked his head to come into my cell. "You're no use to anyone on an empty stomach." A chillingly familiar voice tells me dropping the tray beside the spot I had been staying in while I scramble away from the man that's been tormenting me since I was left in this soul-crushing black hole.

Sure, what he had brought was only enough for a standard lunch back home at the compound instead of just enough to keep me alive, but in comparison, this is a full course feast he was just sitting down at my side. "If we wanted to kill you then you wouldn't have made it this far." My new guard scoffed at my hesitation on taking the meal despite my loudly growling stomach at the tantalizing smell. "Now eat up before it gets cold and I get caught giving that to you." He advised talking to me over his shoulder as he slid down the wall beside the door facing me.

My distrust of him and his offering was still there but as always since I was brought here my hunger won out in the battle of life or fasting. The taste of the soup surprised me. Not the stomach-turning stuff I had to force down day after day just to have something in my system before my captors dragged me to the lab for more poking and prodding even before I became a shiny new pet project to them. (Pun intended) But again just like the blanket, my thoughts on this delicious meal was completely ridiculous. I was just overworked and overtired despite my restfulness as I eat.

"Why are you risking your job just to feed me?" my question doesn't seem to surprise him as he rests his arm across his bent knee "Not just you I'm risking my neck for Sawyer." He retorted in a thin laugh as if he and I were having a round of friendly joking banter during downtime on base like Winn and I used to do.

"How do you know what I like to eat anyway?" I wonder it was more than a lot creepy but it's not like he knew me from the base, but it could just be because of the angry glares I had given Max when he'd bring in my rations in all those months at the start of my new life. "it's not like the rest of your life destroying friends have stopped to ask or even act like they care about what I like so long as I do what they want when they want." I answer bitterly.

My companion cracks just the hint of a smile at that the first real caring one I've seen outside my dream about Ally saving my hide. "Just call it a hunch. And trust me you're going to need all the strength you can get once the trials start up in the morning." He suggested getting to his feet when he noticed I'd eaten my fill of everything he'd brought in but the tray. "Times up." He sighed noticing like I was the growing sound of heavy boots getting closer to us giving another sad but friendly smile.

"Try and stay out of too much trouble before I can come back for another visit alright Sawyer?" He pleads throwing me yet again by a seeming familiarity with me. "And keep that out of sight while you're at it." He added pointing to the blanket I was still holding in a white-knuckled grip when the wind picked up outside the thin walls of my room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Max's dangerously angry voice questioned "Di…Director Jones Sir." The man stammered when 'Director Jones' stood up at his full height in front of me.

"This subject is going to be moved to the training." 'Director Jones' told us both "If I want to keep my job and you want to keep your neck on your shoulders you will keep this subject well fed and if I see any kind of abuse on her that I know wasn't from her new training then I will skin you while your still breathing." The darken skinned man who had both created my new self and is now somehow saving me at the same time.

"This soldier is to become a steel gladiator for the Fatherland." 'Jones' announced with a father like pride in his voice. "If you want to argue then you can take it up with the deputy commander herself." The man added when Max still seemed to think something was wrong.

"What seems to be the problem here?" The voice wasn't one I recognized but the face belonging to the powerful tone was one I would never forget. "Or the General herself." Jones smiled giving the newcomer a slit bow in respect to the General as that still cape wearing woman joined in with our little get together.

It was only because of the strange Jones shaking his head at me as he rested a hand over my arm that kept me from just attacking the smug looking woman who was currently distracted with arguing with Max to bother looking our way.

The blonde that had set my heart on fire was now walking into my cell with that same board look that she'd had when she'd ripped my friend's heart out of his chest. I'd finally found her. Now I could start to get my revenge.


End file.
